


The wax stamp

by Theamazingarmadillo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Disowned, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Narcissa Malfoy is not cool, domestic drarry, drarry oneshot, so so so sappy, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingarmadillo/pseuds/Theamazingarmadillo
Summary: Draco is awoken to a tapping on his window, only this letter will change things from one extreme to another.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	The wax stamp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples! How are you? I’m good :) This one-shot is definitely not my best work nor my favorite but it’s still ok. I’m sorry for making Narcissa a jerk I’m this, I do actually love her. Hope you at least feel a little bit I’ve love from this, feel free to comment any mistakes or suggestions I would love to talk to you.  
> Happy reading! -Noah

Draco woke up to the tap tap tapping sounds of an owl outside his window. 

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the raven coloured hair of his boyfriend that was being illuminated by the morning glow of the sunrise. 

Draco slowly untangled his legs from Harry’s and ever so carefully moved the arm that was around his chest. He ducked slightly so as to not hit his shoulder off of the sleeping man's chin. He slipped out of the bed and heard a faint whimper come from the sheets probably from Harry from the lack of contact and the morning air hitting his chest. 

Draco turned to face the bed and pulled the covers up around his boyfriend’s shoulders and smiled to himself at the cute sight that laid in front of him. He slowly turned away from the bed and threaded lightly on the floor to get to the window. 

He reached the window and slowly pulled it open, putting pressure on the hinges so they didn't squeak. The owl that sat in front of his was quite a beautiful one; it was a long eared owl, not native to England. It was quite a small bird and it had feathered eas that made it look like it almost had horns. 

The owl was growing impatient of standing outside and it gave a loud hoot to Draco. He quickly shushed it and looked cautiously back at his boyfriend. Draco let out his breath that he did not know he was holding back out to find that Harry was still sleeping peacefully in the bed. 

He turned back to the owl and gave it dagger eyes. The owl just looked at him innocently like he hadn't done anything wrong -bloody brat- and stuck out his leg in Draco's face.

Draco then noticed the owl had a letter for him, the letter was encased in a cream envelope and looked fancy. But Draco didn't dwell on how expensive it looked, because something caught his eye, something he hadn't seen in quite a while. The green wax seal that was placed on the envelope had the Malfoy name logo.

Draco emditly felt himself deflate and he slowly released the owl of its letter and reached out to the side of the window to get the bag of owl treats. He placed a handful on the windowsill outside for the owl to take and closed the window, being sure it didn't squeak.

He placed the letter on the desk at the side of the room and walked over to the closet that he and Harry shared. He opened the door and saw one of Harry’s jumpers on the ground. Draco shook his head in disapproval and made a mental note to tell him off for leaving his things scattered around the house. 

Draco beant down and picked the jumper up, it was soft cotton. One of Draco’s personal favorites to steal. He pulled it over his head, ruffling up his already beheaded hair. He didn’t bother with any trousers, boxers would be just fine for the morning. 

He left the closet to get his wand from the bedside table, he was careful not to step on the threshold of the closet door because there was quite a nasty bored underneath that made a lot of noise and only one of them should have to be up early enough to see the sun rise on a saturday.

He picked up his wand from the table and checked the time. He puffed out a long breath of air that sounded like a sigh. It was bloody half five in the morning, on a saturday. Only the Malfoys. 

Draco rubbed his eyes and dragged his hand down the side of his face, he might as well see what his precious family wants now so he could deny them quicker and get it over with. He didn't know maybe if he did it quick enough he could climb back into bed with Harry for an extra hour of sleep. 

He picked up the letter and his wand headed down to the kitchen, purposely skipping steppes of the stairs here and there. He waved a hello to Great Aunt Walburga as he reached the middle level of the house. He was thankful that Harry didnt get rid of the painting but only casted a silencing spell on her. Draco and Harry would have competitions on who could annoy her the quickest. 

Or, when the bedroom was too far away and they did it on the couch too often. Grandmother would have to look at clothes being scattered down the hallway and up the first set of stairs, see the lube rushing down the stairs and the muffled sounds of moans and pleas. 

Once Draco got to the kitchen he flicked on the kettle to make him a cup of coffee with a swish of his wand and sat down at the kitchen table to open the letter.

DRaco picked the letter up from off of the table and put his tubm under the seal. He hesitated for a split second and put the letter back down. He shook his head trying to get rid of the nervousness he felt and picked it back up, quickly as to not hesitate again, he broke the seal open. 

He let out a sigh and hovered his hand over the top of the envelope “Come one Malfoy, you can do it” he mumbled to himself but his hand didnt move “oh fuck it.” he dug his hand into the envelope and pulled the letter out. 

He placed the letter on the table and with a wandless, wordless spell he set the envelope on fire, leaving ashes on the table beneath where it once stood. He wiped the ash away with the side of his hand and motioned his hand for the cup of coffee that was brewing to come to him. He would need coffee for this. 

He took one big gulp of coffee and finally opened the letter to read it, 

Draco, 

As you may have been aware your father has just left Azkaban after the long while he was in residence. As you also are aware that you have not been answering our letters or fire calls so we would like to invite you to the Manor for afternoon tea if you do not comply you are no longer a Malfoy and you will be getting no more money to your gringotts account and you will have no privilege of the name.

Please, by all means bring Mr. Potter. But we will be discussing a few issues that need ironing out so if you can not control him do not bring him along. 

Sincerely,   
Mother. 

Draco didn't know what to do, he just stared at the letter and read it once over again. Of course he knew that his father had left Azkaban, after eight years, two days ago. But he had no intentions on seeing him at all. 

His mother had been trying to get him to ‘start a new investment, to follow your father’ but he most certainly did not want to end up in that hell hole with him. Even if that wasn't what his mother was talking about. 

And after he moved in with Harry, to number twelve five years ago, she started sending letters to the house to get him to come back to the manor and setting up planned weddings with pureblooded women. But he had declined all of the offers because he was quite happy with Harry and where they lived. 

So they closed the floo gates to both elder Malfoys and ignored all the letters until about three years ago when they stopped coming altogether. Draco hadn't heard from his mother up until today.

Certain parts of that letter were the most concerning to Draco, the part where it said ‘issues’ was one. What issues? Were they serious? Why would Harry need to be controlled around these issues? And most importantly, he was being bloody disowned. 

Draco hadn't noticed that he was getting so worked up. Until the cup in his hand exploded and shards of the cup cut open his palm and the bolining hot coffee fell onto his hand, scalding him. 

He cried out in pain and held his hand close to his chest, slowly getting up out of the chair and walking over to the sink to try to stop the blood dripping on the ground. He heard the sound of feet on the ground above him and the squeak of a hand on the banister of the stairs. So much for them both getting sleep. 

Draco could hear Harry burst into the kitchen but his back was facing him so Draco would have to imagine the look of panic on his boyfriend's face. He grimaced at the sight, or was it just the pain running through his hand? He couldn't tell.

“Merlin Draco, are you ok?” he heard Harry’s voice that was lined with worry and panic float towards him.

“Yeah. Yep! All good, no need to worry” he tried to keep the pain and frustration out of his voice but it obviously didn't work because a second later he felt Harry’s strong hand on his shoulder. 

“Fuck Draco, what did you do?” Harry took his hand that was all cut and turned it over in his own making Draco flinch with the pain. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek and Draco couldn't tell what it was from. The cut? The fact that he doesn't like blood or cuts? Or maybe that his family could quite literally kill him? 

Harry cupped the side of his cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Draco looked into his caring, emerald green eyes and Harry gave a small, loving smile. “What am I going to do with you?” Harry said and shook his head but with that smile still on his face. 

Harry quickly walked over to the table and grabbed Draco's wand, obviously missing the letter entirely, and walked back over to the injured boy. Draco held out his hand for Harry while he waved the wand over the wounds and burns and they all healed within seconds. 

Even though the cuts and the pain was gone from his hand Draco could still feel the pressure build in his eyes and another two tears spilled from his eyes. He slowly walked over to Harry, being careful of the broken ceramic and flung his arms over Harry’s shoulders.

Draco let the tears run free from his eyes, even though he wasn't making any noise Harry must have felt his body shaking and tears dampening his shirt. He put an arm around Draco’s waist and the other to rub his back soothingly. 

“Shhh, shhh. It's ok. That wasn't the reason you were crying was it?” 

All Draco could do in reply was shake his head as he didn't trust himself to speak. Draco just hung onto Harry tighter. 

“Hey, hey it's ok baby. It's ok, what happened?” Harry asked while rubbing soothing circles in his back. 

Draco took some shuddering deep breaths but he still didn't trust himself to speak just yet so he lifted his head off of Harry’s shoulder, looked him in the eyes and then turned his head and looked straight at the letter that was still on the table. 

Harry must have now seen that letter because he let out a humm in understandment and swished the wand over the ground to clean the remaining ceramic. He then put both his hands under Draco’s thighs and tapped them twice to tell him to jump. Draco complied with no hesitation and jumped while Harry lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Draco clung on tighter which made him look like a kola. 

Harry walked over to the table and picked up the letter before walking down the hall to the sitting room. He made his way over to the couch and sat down, he then adjusted Dracos legs so that he was straddling Harry. 

Draco took a few more shuddering breaths, trying to compose himself. Harry kept running his hand on Draco’s back and drawing shapes and patterns trying to soothe him whilst he read the letter. 

Once Harry had finished reading the letter and Draco was composed enough to talk Harry said the first thing

“Well no wonder you got so angry”

Draco chuckled at him and shyly said “yeah” 

Harry hummed in response and seemed to be thinking something through he finally said “well, do you want to go?”

Draco had to think about that one. He didn't want to go because he knew it would end up in a fight that could be potentially dangerous because the Malfoys wanted an heir and definitely did not want their only child with the enemy and he loved Harry so that wasn't going to happen but then again he didn't want to be disowned. 

He hadn’t come to a conclusion but he needed to say something “no I don't want to go but i don't want to be disowned either.” 

Harry reached for his chin and lifted it so that their eyes were meeting. 

“Draco, honey. It's not being disowned if you chose it. When was the last time you used your family name to get something you wanted?” 

“Five years ago” Draco hadn't needed to use it now that he was dating the savior and he didn't like pitiful things just from his family name, he wanted to get as far away from that family as possible.

“Right, and when was the last time you used family money?”

“Three years ago” that was when his bank account stopped getting filled with his father's money and instead from his well earned own. 

“Uh huh there you go, nothing will change if you go or not they will just have a word they put to what they are doing”.

Draco supposed that he had a point but he still had a question. “What about my second name? I cant use it anymore on files or documents as it will be illegible.”

Harry got a flicker of mischief in his eye and Draco suddenly felt worried “don't use your second name then” is all he said. 

Draco looked at him with confusion “oh well that will work i'll go by just Draco or Draco disowned” he queried a perfectly pointed eyebrow in question. 

Harry just smiled and shook his head “no, you couldn't do that, don't be silly”

Draco looked at him with a confused expression “go on then, mastermind, tell me how i'll figure this out”

All Harry did was hold out his hand and said “accio” a small box came rushing down the stairs and flew perfectly into Harry’s hand. He flipped it over in his hand and then got up, still holding Draco and then he dropped him back on the couch. 

“Hey!” protested Draco, but he was shushed by Harry handing him the box. Draco looked down at it and slowly began to open the ribbon on the box.

Once the ribbon was off Draco opened the box and there was a little note inside it read, 

‘Dear Draco,

Merlin, I don't even know how to put this. But here we go. You are literally my best friend, you pick me up when i'm down and hold me close when i'm sad. We have been through so much together even if we know it or not, you are my savior as much as i am everyone else's. Gods if you told eleven year old me in that robe shop that i would be here, where i am now, with the douche that was standing in front of me i would have thought they were crazy. 

But I want that douche. I want him forever. When I met you, I knew I'd met my match. It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment. How it turns out is all in your hands. 

So, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you be my husband?’

“How about you become a Potter?” When Draco looked up from reading the letter Harry was on the ground in front of him, on one knee and a silver wedding band in his hands. 

Draco looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said “yes, Yes! Merlin yes!” he flung himself at Harry and hugged him like his life depended on it.


End file.
